When the Prank Kings Get Pranked
by AngelicKats
Summary: What happens when Kit finally decides to prank the Weasley twins for trying to prank her? Will things go the way she plans? Or will she learn something that she wasn't prepared for?{Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story}- A


Your Name: Kit Neverline

Your age: 17(your still a student but it will be taking place outside of Hogwarts)  
Your Appearance: Long wavy dirty blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, slim, 5'8  
Your Personality: Hot tempered, free spirited, curious, a bit wild, loves having a laugh with friends and going dancing, well spoken, can be very sarcastic sometimes  
Past: Just a normal life. Parents are divorced, Two older brothers.  
Your guy: George Weasley  
Friends: Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Seamus Finnigan  
Family: Erm, mum lives out of country. Dad and two older brothers live in England. Has a very good relationship with her brothers

Today was Saturday and I was currently walking down the cobble stone roads of Diagon Alley. Fred and George had requested for me to come over to the shop. At first I had hesitated, but after much pestering from both twins I had finally given in. So here I was, standing in front of Fred and George's prank shop. I hesitated slightly, considering weither or not it was safe to go inside. Unfortunetly, before I had time to turn heel and run, the shop doors swung open to reveal none other than the two prank kings themselves.

Each taking one of my hands and dragging me into through the shop doors, past the cashier,Molly, up the stairs, and into their apartment. Fred turned to me with a, what I could already see was fake, look of terror upon his face. Just as he went to say something I covered his mouth with my hand. I gazed sternly into my best friends eyes and stated simply, "If this is a prank Fred"- I turned my gaze onto George for a moment- "George, I promise you that you both will have hell to pay for it."

Fred's eyes widened slightly as I removed my hand from his mouth. Suddenly his laughter erupted through out the small room, not long after did I hear George's musical laughter join in. I simply watched both of them as they fell to the wooden floor, clutching their sides as they laughed. George was the first to finally gain control of himself. Looking at me with watery eyes he took a deep breath before he spoke, "You? Prank us? The Kings of Pranks? I don't think so." "Yeah, Kit. You haven't pulled a prank in your entire life." Fred stated as he joined into our conversation.

I just shook my head and glared at them. It didn't matter if what Fred had said was true. I meant what I said and if they couldn't take it seriously then it was clear they needed a taste of their own medicine, and soon. I smirked evily at my thoughts while the twins continued to argue their point. They were completely oblivious to the divious plot slowly coming together in my head.

_Several hours later:_(It is currently 6:30pm and you are getting ready to eat dinner with Fred and George)

I sat down at the small wooden table. Fred sat down to the right of my while George sat to the left. Ever since I had arrived here earlier today I had been very weary. I knew that the red haired twins, who were sitting on either side of me, were up to something. The way they exchanged glances with eachother was just one of the many things keeping me on my toes.

Suddenly a cup filled with a dark liquid was thrust into my face. I looked up to see Fred smiling at me. His lip twitched ever so slightly while grinning at me and saying with a bit to much excitement, "Here, Kit. Have some tea. You've been on edge all day and-" My attention switched to George as he procceded to finish his brother's sentence-"Drinking it should help you relax."

I looked from one twin to the other, wittnessing idetical grins plastered on their identical faces. They seemed quite eager to have me drink that tea. So there had to some reason for it and I decided that I was going to do a little experiment to see if this was one of there pranks. Grabing the tea cup from Fred I thanked him and pretended to drink from it. The second after I had done this I saw Fred and George lean under the table as if to pick something up.

Quickly before either lifted thier heads and noticed I switched my cup with George's. When the twins had straightened them selves I gulped down the remainder of 'my' tea and felt I slight fuzzing feeling in my stomach but chose to ignore it. I turned to bring my dishes into the sink with George following close behind me. The moment our backs were turned I could have sworn I saw Fred grin like a cat who just got the cream. I felt the fuzziness in my tummy again and felt as if I need to tell. Tell what I wasn't sure. There was only one thing I was sure of at that moment and it was that I had just drank something I shouldn't have

This point became even more clear to me when I bumped into George and he looked down into my eyes. My stomach lurched when he stared at me, seemingly in a trance much like I most likely was at the moment. I opened my mouth to ask if he was alright, but the words that came out instead wre ones that not even a night before I was positive I have buried away. My cheeks went a flame as I finally realized what truth I had just spoken."George Weasley, I love you."

George's eyes went wide at what I had just told him. Much like me, he opened his mouth to say something, but what he said I don't doubt wasn't what he wanted to come out. "Kit Neverline, I have loved you from the oment I saw you. Every time I saw you with some one else I felt like I was being ripped in half." I stared at him in dibelief.

That is until I heard someone burst out laughing. I turned to glare at Fred and growled "What did you make us drink!" He simply smirked and stated, "It is our version of truth serum, but instead of having lasting effects it just forces you to confess your most deep dark secret to the person it most relates to." He smiled again victoriusly at me. I glared at him and said "You do realize that I have to keep my promise and get you back now right?"

He just laughed saying how he'd like to see me try. An evil grin formed on my face, but quickly dissapeared as I grabbed a cup of the non-tainted tea and dropped a tablet from the back of my pocket into the dark liquid. George smirked at me amused but didn't say anything. I handed the cup of 'tea' to Fred told him how he was right. He just grinned at me and gulpped down the 'tea' I had given him and said,"I'm going up to bed."

I watched as he went. Once he was out of my line of sight I looked back up at George. He smiled down at me. "So does this mean that we are going out now?" He asked hope heard as clearly in his voice as it was seen in his sparkling brown eyes. I smiled and nodded. His face lit up, a grin so big plastered on his face I had to wounder if it hurt. I wasn't wondering to long however. George had lent down and kissed me lightly on the lips before carrying me to his room for the night.(Whether or not you two did anything is up to you people's imagination)

In the morning I woke up to a angry shout and the sound of doors slamming. Running down the stairs I came to an abrupt hault as I saw the sight before me. I desperately tried not to laugh. Fred's face was a deep shade of indigo, his hair a bright neon pink, and his tounge was stiped orange and green. He whirled around and glared at me, only resulting in making his apperance even more humorous.

"What did you do to me!" He tried to yel but ended up sing in a women's oprah stlye voice. That was it I couldn't hold it in anymore, I doubled over in laughter. He looked so ridiculous! It wasn't long before I could hear George laughing behind me. When I was finally able to get a hold of my self and stiffle my giggles, I stood and walked over to Fred. He scowled at me, and again I had to bite back a laugh. I smirked at him and said "Looks like both the prank kings got pranked."


End file.
